Crazy For This Girl
by Cassprincess
Summary: Drabble prompt from Cheapen at the LJmeme.  Lyrics to "Crazy for this Girl" from Evan and Jaron.  This is a sort of literal interpretation of this song, in which Puck has gone crazy.  For Rachel.


**This is a from the LJ drabble prompt by cheapen. Why yes, I've discovered LJ and the fun-filled heroine drip that is the drabble meme. **

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

**Of course I recognized the lyrics immediately, cause I had such a thing for Evan and Jaron when I was younger. They were dreamy twins. With dreamy lyrics. And when I first heard this song back in the Dawson's Creek era, I thought, huh, wouldn't it be funny if this were literal? And who better to make it literal than Puck and Rachel?**

* * *

**Crazy for this Girl**

When a person says "Psychiatric Hospital", what do _you_ think of?

Noah Puckerman always figured it was full of drooling, crazy, badly groomed homeless people wrapped up in tight as fuck straightjackets bouncing off of well-padded walls in sterile white rooms. So when he is lead into the recreational room at Shady Brooke Psychiatric Hospital in Cleveland, Ohio, he's a little shocked to see groups of three and four people sitting around little round tables with a million art projects going on at once. One table has a few older men in comfortable sweats piecing together mosaics on the table top. Another has a group of twenty-somethings knitting ridiculous amounts of little knitted hats. Probably for like, charity or something.

Go figure, these people are here because they're psycho nuts and they find the time to do charity. He's as sane as they come and he can't even be bothered to drop his spare change in the Ronald McDonald house box at the McDonald's drive in. Fuck that, he'd have to unbuckle his seatbelt and reach…that's legit fucking tiring.

A few elderly women look up at him in astonishment as he strides through the rec room, one actually winks at him and he can't help but smirk at the ladies that were shuffling cards and preparing for a marathon game of Bridge.

"Fresh meat, Doris."

Puck's smirk froze and he tried to hide the terrified look in his eyes as the resident Golden Girls mentally undressed him out of the state issued sweatpants. He shivered and walked on, looking intently for what he had traveled hundreds of miles for…what he had done the damn near unthinkable for.

"_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down…"_

And there it was. One of the most beautiful sounds on the face of the planet…you know, if you didn't count her cooing in his ears while she was writhing beneath him. His eyes widened as he looked to see her sitting behind a piano with a loving and enraptured audience surrounding her, hanging on every syllable and note as if they had paid hundreds of dollars for the ability to listen to her. He grinned and moved closer.

"Lost him, Doris. To that little Jewish hot toddy."

"Damn."

_"And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_"

Puck had no problem whatsoever pushing his way to the front, only feeling slightly bad that the people he was maneuvering were actually crazy in the head and not just completely and totally faking it like him. He finally made his way to the front and leaned his elbows on the top of the upright piano, staring down at her intently as she continued to sing. She was so enraptured that there was no way she would have noticed him at that point. Interrupting a Rachel Berry performance meant he had to pull out the big guns. And not just his amazing biceps.

"_When you look at her, she looks at me…"_

Rachel stopped when Puck's voice joined hers in harmony, her fingers remained on the piano keys, the chords echoing throughout the room. She didn't dare look up from her fingers as she heard him chuckle.

"_She's got me thinking about her constantly,"_ Puck sang acapella. "_But she don't know how I feel_."

"Noah," Rachel whispered, still refusing to look up at him. "What on EARTH are you doing here?"

"Got myself committed so we could spend the summer together," Puck shrugged nonchalantly. "They've got kick ass arts and crafts. Should be a quality summer. I could pick up a trade."

Rachel's venomous retaliatory comment got stuck and died in her throat and she could only shake her head very slowly. Four shakes of her head and suddenly the harsh sound of the piano bench scraping across the linoleum echoed throughout the rec room and she was on her feet and rushing from the room. Puck watched her crash through the emergency exit and start running, completely ignoring the obnoxiously blaring alarm she had set off. He felt his jaw twitch and for one moment watched her running off into the rolling hills of the psychiatric hospital's grounds, the light rain falling down out of the gray sky.

"Crazy," he sighed, before darting out as well, following her as she dashed insanely over the rolling hills. "WILL YOU STOP?"

"NO!" Rachel screamed back. "GO AWAY NOAH! You weren't supposed to be here!"

"RACHEL! Stop _running_, they're going to sedate the both of us if you don't stop running away!" Puck reminded her.

"Leave me ALONE!" Rachel demanded desperately, running in a zig zag pattern as Noah's long strides seemed to promise to catch her eventually.

"Think of what sedative could do to your vocal chords!" Puck insisted. She stopped dead in her tracks at that and Puck ran right into her, toppling the both of them into the lush grass under a maple tree. He took a breath and stared down at her as she still refused to meet his glance. He reached out a hand and brushed her hair from her face, keeping his hand on her temple. "Look at me, Rachel."

"No," she insisted stubbornly.

"Dammit, look at me, or I'm seriously going to molest you into looking at me!" Puck promised, leaning down and pressing his lips to her nose. He hovered over her and said, "Crazy-cakes, its okay."

"I cannot believe you. You've obviously learnt of my self-exile into a psychiatric hospital and you're _mocking_ me for it? Is this to lessen the blow for when we arrive back in Lima for Homecoming this fall and _everyone_ is making fun of me?" Rachel hissed angrily.

"Rachel, Santana was the one who told me. She was sobbing her fucking eyes out, I really doubt she'd make fun of you for this. In fact, I'm pretty fucking sure she will sterilize _anyone_ who even thinks about making fun of you for this," Puck promised. He kissed her nose again and sighed in relief when she finally let her stormy brown eyes meet his. "There's my girl."

"Noah…I can't…why did you? How did you?"

Puck swallowed deeply at Rachel's inability to finish a complete sentence. That wasn't anything like the Rachel Berry _he_ knew. It had only taken three weeks of summer to completely destroy his Rachel Berry. Three weeks ago he had left for basic training with a mutual promise to be there for each other through emails and letters. And then Santana had called him sobbing a week and a half ago, something about, Rachel's dad's and _hate crime_ and how Rachel was freaking losing it and needed him home yesterday. And then how Rachel had freaking committed herself after swallowing a bottle full of anti-depressants when it seemed like both of her dads were going to be in a coma.

"I hadn't heard from you in days. Santana called, let me know what happened. Rachel, I'm so sorry I wasn't there," Puck whispered. "No one deserves that, but especially not your Dads. I talked to my mom, and they're both good. Getting stronger everyday. You haven't lost them forever, I promise."

Rachel sobbed then and Puck did his best to soothe her, smoothing her hair and repeatedly kissing her nose. She calmed after a few minutes and she managed to croak out one word, "How?"

"After Santana called, I got myself kicked out of the military in less than two hours. Then I got myself committed in the next eighteen. Problem is, they didn't take me here right away. So I had to get kicked out of five other psychiatric hospitals before I got the right one," Puck revealed sheepishly. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you, baby. But I'm here now, and you're going to be okay. You're going to get through this, cause you're Rachel fucking Berry, okay? And I'm completely and totally crazy for you."

"Literally," Rachel whispered. She cuddled against him then, allowing herself to take strength from him. They remained quiet and unmoving until the orderlies came to bring them back to what Puck assumed would now be the padded walls.

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yea I'm crazy for this girl_

* * *

Song Credit: Evan and Jaron "Crazy For This Girl"


End file.
